


Small Breasts Need Love To

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Breasts, F/F, Licking, Nipple Play, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela shows Merrill that smalls breasts are just as desired as large ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Breasts Need Love To

Everyone in Hawke’s group had them; large, lovely, bouncy breast. Everyone but Merrill. 

It seemed like such a silly thing to be upset over but Merrill often stood in front of her mirror at night staring at her small breasts. They were nothing compared to the breast of Isabela, Bethany, Aveline and even Hawke herself. In fact her breasts themselves were almost nothing, it was so easy for her to cover them up and make it seem as though they weren’t even there.

Once again she found herself repeating the same ritual, feeling particularly upset after a long day of only the girls in the accompanying Hawke on her daily tasks. With a sigh Merrill turned away from the mirror and slipped her robes back on, and making her way over to her small bed. It was late and she knew she should sleep but she could not get her mind to stop agonizing over what she perceived as an inadequacy as a woman. 

She was just starting to fall asleep when a knock came at her door. Rubbing her eyes she got up to answer surprised when it was Isabela on the other side. “Isabela? Is something wrong?”

“Yes Kitten, something is very wrong.” Isabela made her way inside, slipping past Merrill and closing the door and trapping her against it. “And I want you to tell me just what it is.” 

Startled Merrill pushed herself as far back against the door as she could. “There isn’t anything wrong with me.”

Isabela clucked her tongue and leaned in closer. “You’ve been quieter than usual Kitten and I see you watching us; the Hawke girls, Aveline and I. You have a sad look in your eyes when you do. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Merrill could feel Isabel’s breath misting over her face; it smelt of booze and something exotic. What Merrill was really focused on though was the press of Isabela’s breasts against her own smaller ones. If Isabela had not been leaning over Merrill, then Merrill’s chin could have rested on them comfortably. 

“You’re breasts are too large!” 

Once the words were out there was no taking them back, Isabela looked surprised before her expression morphed into one of amusement. “My breasts are too large?”

Feeling her cheeks burn with shame and embarrassment, Merrill shook her head. “All of you; you, Bethany, Hawke, Aveline, you all have large breasts and mine are so very small.” 

Isabela’s hand under her chin guided her to look up at the other woman. “Kitten your breasts are perfectly fine. I won’t regale you with the troubles of having large breasts, but I will tell you a little secret.” She leaned closer, her nose brushing against the tip of Merrill’s left ear. “I love women with small breasts; they’re bite size, the perfect little nibble, and I could nibble on your breast all day.” 

“I-Isabela.” Merrill’s heart had already begun pounding when Isabela had pushed her against the door, now her blood was roaring in her ears and her body was beginning to tingle. She wasn’t so naïve that she didn’t know that she was aroused by the pirate queen’s closeness and her words.

As though she could sense Merrill’s arousal, Isabela’s hands settled on Merrill’s waist the tips of her fingers brushing the top of Merrill’s private’s through her robe. “How about I show you just how lovely and attractive your breasts are.” She nibbled a little on the tip of Merrill’s ear, moving down to kiss at her jaw and neck, her hands moving down Merrill’s body as she did. 

She paused there though and it took Merrill a moment to orient her thoughts enough to realize that Isabela was asking silent permission, giving her a chance to say no and have this stop should Merrill wish it. Merrill didn’t want it to stop though, her body hummed with arousal and anticipation, what little Isabela had touched her already had her craving more. “Please.”

Isabela was more than happy to comply, swiftly removing the robe and tossing it to the ground. She stepped back for a moment and just stared at Merrill, causing her to blush. “W-what is it? Oh I knew it. . . I’m not enough.”

“Quite the opposite Kitten, you’re perfect; your skin is like a rich cream, and your body is petite and fits so easily in my arms. I love your short dark hair with its cute little braid. And these,” She cupped Merrill’s breasts again, “Your cute perk little breast with their dark little nipples.” As she spoke she rolled them between her thumb and for finger causing Merrill to gasp and the nubs to slowly harden. “Just perfect.”

How Isabela could find Merrill attractive, the Dalish mage could not begin to guess. Isabela was a sexual goddess, with her dark skin, long dark hair, a sultry voice, and a figure that had men and women trailing after her in desperation. She exuded confidence had no qualms about doing what she wished, and no fear of consequences. 

She was everything Merrill was not. 

And yet here she was leading Merrill to the bed and pushing her down, and kissing her; first her mouth and then moving lower until her mouth came upon the nipples she had been pinching earlier. “Let me show you exactly what I mean about your breasts being the perfect little nibble Kitten~” 

Merrill couldn’t help but squirm, her breath catching at Isabela’s words, she was no virgin, but this was different, it this felt different, it was electrifying, with every nerve in her body thrumming with pleasure. Isabela had barely touched her and already she could feel her own juices between her legs. 

When Isabela’s lips closed over her right nipple and her teeth bit down, Merrill couldn’t hold back the loud cry that bubbled out of her. It was not a cry of pain though; the pleasure from such a simple action was almost too intense for Merrill. 

Isabela moved to pull away but Merrill stopped her, sliding her hands through Isabela’s hair to keep her from moving. Chuckling Isabela took the not so subtle hint and turned her attention back to the nipple she had been teasing, licking at it to soothe the sting from the bite.

While her mouth was busy with one breast one of her hands was busy with the other. Using the nail on her index finger, Isabela traced a line down the breast and around the nipple, causing it to pucker up as well and for little goose bumps to rise along Merrill’s skin. The light touch was almost as wonderfully painful as the bite had been, but in an entirely different way.

“Ooh Isabela!” Merrill wasn’t sure if the remembered what words were at the moment, her head was swimming in pleasure, her hips bucking and just brushing against Isabela’s stomach, the pirate situated between Merrill’s legs. The light touch wasn’t enough friction though and a whine escaped Merrill’s throat.

She felt Isabela pull away slightly, nuzzling her face between her breasts. “Patience Kitten.” A kiss was pressed between her breasts and quickly replaced by Isabela’s tongue as she licked upward, over to one breast, around the nipple and then repeated the action with the other one, blowing a small a steam of air over the trail after. 

Merrill shivered, gasping and arching. How could such a simple thing feel so good!? 

Isabela wasn’t done yet, she had promised to show Merrill just how lovely her breasts were and how much she appreciated them. There was no part of Merrill’s breast that Isabela’s hands did not touch, no stretch of skin that her lips did not press against, and no expanse of flesh that was not lapped at lovingly by her tongue. Only her teeth tugged gently at the nipples though, worrying the dusky nubs between them, and soothing the pain away with kisses after. Again and again she would do it, causing Merrill to cry out and arch with pleasure, her orgasm building and close to the surface but the stimulation not quite enough yet. 

Just when Merrill thought she could take no more, nearly sobbing with pleasure and the desire for release, Isabela finally took pity on her. With one hand pinching, and her mouth latched on to the other nipple, Merrill felt a hand trace its way down her body, barely brushing against the skin of her stomach. 

It didn’t take much. 

The barest of touches with two of Isabela’s fingers, rubbing slightly against her pearl, and Merrill was practically convulsing with pleasure, her back nearly bowed as she cried out. Never in her life had she felt so much pleasure from another’s touch. 

When she came down from her high, Isabela was holding her tenderly. “That was beautiful Kitten, you were beautiful.”

Merrill felt her face go red at the compliment. “W-what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me, this was about you.” Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Isabela went and retrieved a cloth, cleaning her off before tucking her into bed. “Sleep Kitten, I’ll be right here.” She added as she sat on the bed next to Merrill. “When you wake up, then we can worry about me, and you.” 

Smiling Merrill fell asleep, her thoughts on something pleasant for once, she was looking forward to what would happen when she woke up.


End file.
